You Are What You Pretend to Be
by Midnight Little One
Summary: There's something different about you Granger...but for the life of me I can't figure it out.' She mimicked his smirk, 'I am what I pretend to be.'
1. Hermione Jane Granger

AN: This may seem like a typical story line, and maybe it is. This is my first shot at an HP fanfiction. Let's see how it goes.

**You Are What You Pretend to Be**

Chapter 1: Hermione Jane Granger

_Whore. Slut. Easy. A quick lay. The one night stand._

These were the nicknames given to me by everyone who knew the kind of person I was and what kind of stuff I did. They just didn't understand.

It wasn't that I was forced to do what I did, nor was I so low in my self-esteem that I had to lower myself to something like that. I loved what I did, I loved having these people make me feel special for that one night. There was a different person each night so I never got bored.

It all started the summer after first year.

* * *

The year had been hectic, being a first year; meeting my new friends and helping Harry fight Professor Quirrell. When summer came around, I was eleven years old. That's when I was first introduced to the world of sex and what one could gain for a small price.

I lost my virginity that summer. It was painful, but that pain brought pleasure as a counter balance.

Someone once asked me, do I regret it? I answered, no, but I know that sooner or later I will. I'll regret not saving it for the person who truly deserved that gift, if I ever find that person. But for now, for the years I've lived to this very day, I haven't.

* * *

At school, the true me would never be allowed. I would be shunned from the very people that I surrounded myself with almost everyday. Besides, even if I did decide to let out my real personality, no one would believe it was me. They would think I was putting on an act, trying to salvage a mere social life. I don't think they understood why I acted the way I did at school.

My summers were filled with parties, sex, drugs, alcohol, drive-bys, raids, fights and every thing that the mortal world had to offer. Before being accepted into Hogwarts I knew of these things but had never been ready to participate. Now, I was a leader, I was someone. My cell phone always had missed calls or text messages that had gone unanswered. I was almost never home.

My parents? They knew the kind of neighborhood we lived in, they knew what kind of life their daughter was bound to have. They didn't do anything to stop it, knowing that anything they tried would lead to a greater rebellion, taking their only daughter farther away from them then she already was. They couldn't stop it and so they ignored me, providing me with whatever I wanted; though even that wasn't much since I was provided shelter, food, water, whatever I needed, from whoever wanted to be close to me, there was never a shortage of that.

But as much as I loved the bustle of the summer, I loved the quiet of school just as much. It's true that I love to read, I love to be the girl that everyone comes too for an answer. I love knowing almost everything. There will always be in me that desire to learn, it's something that I never want to give up. I plan to be the best, and I will be. I won't fail, I won't be a nobody. Those days are gone. I am a somebody. I am Hermione Jane Granger, the brightest witch of this generation. Soon to be the brightest witch of all time.

"Hermione! It's almost time to go!"

I looked around my room, I knew in my heart that this would be the last time I looked at it. It was my Seventh year at Hogwarts, the final year. The war was brewing and growing closer to its peak. Soon Voldemort would attack; it was up to Harry to defeat him. That was the plan. How it would happen, that part was unpredictable.

My gaze landed on my uniform and I giggled at the way it laid innocently on my comforter. Compared to all my muggle clothing, it was so modest. I nodded at myself. I was going to modify it, but just a little. Placing it on I looked at myself in the mirror, I wouldn't have to do much. Grabbing my wand I shrunk the top so it was a little tighter and I made the skirt a few inches shorter. I smiled at the reflection before me; I wonder who would notice the changes.

Changing out of my uniform I replaced it with a pair of skinny jeans and burgundy red tube top tunic. Slipping on my black china doll shoes I once again smiled at my reflection. My top and the eyeliner I had on made my amber eyes pop out. My now permanently straight hair now contained gold, brown and blond highlights. It was a small change, but a noticeable one at that. My attitude I knew I couldn't change. I would need to be the same shy bookworm that I had always been. There was too much at stake this year for me to make any other changes.

I nodded and with my shrunken trunk in my purse, Crookshanks in his cage and my room in perfect order I left my house behind, off to my last year at the best wizarding school of all time.


	2. Home

AN: Thank you to those who reviewed, you're comments are always welcome. Here's chapter 2. Oh! And I own nothing except the plot and two characters who have yet to be introduced.

**You Are What You Pretend to Be**

Chapter 2: Home

There was almost nothing that could compare to the sound of the busy people on platform 9 ¾. It was almost like music; the hoots and cries of the animals, the happy sounds of friends reuniting after the summer, the nervous chattering of new first years and of course, the hoots and whistles of the Hogwarts Express. I smiled, this was normality, this was my world.

"'Mione!"

I winced inwardly. As much as I loved Harry, Ron and Ginny this music of the train station was something I wished to enjoy alone. This was not granted to me, as soon as I reached the train Harry and Ron had lured me into their current argument over what they were going to do with this year's Quidditch team (Harry had been made captain.) I smiled at Ginny, who had latched onto my arm as soon as she approached me.

"Hermione! How've you been? How was your summer? Total bummer that you couldn't come over. The house was soo noisy…"

I giggled in my mind at the endless prattle that was spewing from Ginny's mouth. The girl certainly could hold a conversation, that's for sure. I made sure to nod, react and comment where necessary. Her talking still hadn't ceased by the time we had found a carriage and sat in our seats. Sitting back in my seat I realized something, none of the three before me had noticed my change in appearance. Slightly disappointed I didn't let it get to me. I in stead focused my thoughts and feelings to the people around me.

I noticed how close Ginny and Harry were sitting and I smiled inwardly, obviously Ginny's feelings did not go unrequited. Harry just refused to act upon them due to Lord Voldermort. My heart ached for them; it was because of this war that their relationship couldn't flourish. That fact alone made me angry enough to blow something up, but I didn't. I kept my feelings carefully maneuvered off my face.

Ron sat up, remembering something. "Hey 'Mione! You made Head Girl this year right?"

I jumped up, "Oh my gosh you're right! I have to go to the Head's compartment!" I smiled and waved bye to everyone before heading to the front of the train.

Sliding the door open I let my face fall upon the site that greeted me. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were now staring up at me, a bit mad that their conversation had to be cut short because of my arrival. Blaise looked back at Draco and raised his brow. Draco nodded as a silent message was exchanged. Standing up Blaise nodded at me as a greeting and quickly left the compartment.

I nodded at Draco. "Malfoy."

He smirked, "Mudblood."

I frowned at his comment but kept my mouth shut. Now was not the time for me to get into an argument with him. I sat down on the opposite corner, closest to the door. Putting my purse by my side I pulled out my wireless headphones and after placing them in my ears they began playing a soft classical song. I sat back, my eyes closing as a light sleep took over.

---

**_Draco's POV_**

---

Her lack of reaction was enough to confuse the hell out of me. Usually she would throw another comment or threaten me with a curse. I sat there, my legs stretched out in front of me, my arms crossed in front of my chest. I let my gaze travel over to her, there were definitely some differences about her.

I took the list of our duties and placed in next her, careful not to wake her. For some reason she looked too peaceful for me to want to wake her up.

I quietly slipped out of the compartment to see what fellow Slytherins were up too. Heading down the corridor I scowled at a passing first year that jumped and ran into the nearest compartment. Walking down I stopped at the compartment that was one of the loudest. Pansy's annoying voice cut through everyone else. Opening the door I was greeted with the annoying screech, "DRAKIE POOH!" One foot in and I already had the annoying tumor attached to my arm. This was going to be a loooong year.

Dissecting myself from Pansy's grasp I glared at her. "Knock it off Parkinson." I sat next to Blaise, leaving no room on the other side for her to sit. Sadly that didn't seem to daunt her. She proceeded to sit on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck. I scowled, "Parkinson, Off." My voice was cold, matching my eyes. Pansy whimpered and with an attempt at nonchalance she slid off my lap and out the door.

"Way harsh Draco."

I shrugged, like I honestly cared. The girl was already betrothed to me; the fact that she knew this and still acted like she owned me was enough to make my blood boil. I would find a way out of the marriage, even if it killed me.

Blaise changed the subject back to what we had been discussing in the train. Crabbe and Goyle obediently left the compartment, giving us privacy.

"Has your father given you a date for when you're to get your dark mark?"

I nodded, it was the last thing we had discussed before I had left to come here.

---

"_Father. You called?"_

"_Yes Draco. You have begun the process of receiving your Dark Mark have you not?"_

_I nodded obediently. "Yes Father, Blaise and myself have successfully completed all the training sessions."_

"_Very good. I have spoken with the Dark Lord and he agrees. All those at Hogwarts who have completed their training will be receiving the Dark Mark during Christmas break."_

"_Christmas break sir?"_

"_Do you have a problem with that son?"_

_I shook my head, "No sir."_

"_Very well, you may go and finish packing."_

_I bowed and left without another word. He was angry at me for questioning, I could tell by the quick, almost unnoticeable flash in his eyes. I would definitely have to be more careful about what I said around him._

---

"That's what my father told me too. Christmas break you, me, Parkinson and a few others will be going to get the Dark Mark."

"Yeah." I looked at him, did he want this? Did I?

---

**_Hermione's POV_**

---

My eyes snapped open the minute I heard the compartment door shut. Looking around I noticed Draco had left. Why did we argue so much? Oh yeah, because he felt himself superior to me. I wondered what he would say if he knew about my summers, but I already knew. If he knew what kind of stuff I have done then he definitely would have reason to insult me more. I didn't need to add fuel to the fire.

I noticed the parchment at my side. It was our list of duties. Scanning through it quickly I noticed that there were two activities that had been planned for this year. A Halloween activity and an end of the year dance. It was our duty to plan these events. Ideas were already beginning to appear.

Stuffing the list in my bag I took out my headphones and quickly placed my school robes on. We were approaching the school and I didn't want to be in a rush to get ready. It was time to patrol the compartments anyways and students tended to take people in uniform more seriously than those in casual clothing.

Walking down the corridor I broke up a few arguments, separated couples and helped locate lost items. I had almost reached the end of the train when I stopped dead in my tracks.

"That's what my father told me too. Christmas break you, me, Parkinson and a few others will be going to get the Dark Mark."

I almost gasped out loud. I turned and quickly strode back to the head compartment. So the Slytherins were getting their Dark Marks over Christmas break. I would definitely have to inform Dumbledore of this.

The whistle sounded, we had arrived at Hogwarts. Pushing the Slytherins out of my mind, I smiled. I was home.


	3. The Hunter Twins

AN: For the sake of the story and my sanity Dumbledore and Sirius are still alive. I just can't bring myself to make them dead. Also, since I no longer have Microsoft Word I was wondering if anyone would like to beta for me. Mostly for things like spelling since WordPad has no spell checker. Stupid thing. Anyways, if you would like to volunteer just email me. I would greatly appreciate it! Also, please excuse any spelling mistakes in this chapter. Those are my fault. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Daemon and Jocelyn.

**You Are What You Pretend to Be**

Chapter 3: The Hunter Twins

Walking down the corridor I smiled at everyone, waving to those I knew. Appearances were important. I opened the door to the compartment I knew my friends were in. Looking in I stopped in my tracks. Apologizing quickly and closing the door I proceeded to run to the front and exit the train, trying desperately to erase the image of what I had seen in that compartment. Surely they hadn't changed that much? Right?

Shuddering I headed to the carriage for the new Head students. Ok, granted I have seen much worse. Hell, I had participated in much worse myself, but those were my friends, not people who would do things like that in private, let alone in a place where there was a chance to be caught. 'Harry, Ron, Ginny…what changed?' What had Ginny neglected to mention when she was relaying the summer visits to me? Surely I had missed a huge chunk of what had happened. Going over the entire conversation in my head I climbed in the carriage, not taking care as to what I was doing and sat down.

"I know I'm good looking Mudblood but do me a favor and get off before you taint me."

I jumped and scrambled to the other side of the carriage, blushing and muttering sorry. Man, today was just crazy and strange. First my friends don't notice my new look, then I find out the Slytherans are getting their Dark Marks during Christmas break, then that…disturbing display on the train and now I'm apologizing to Malfoy. What was happening to the world? Pulling my legs up on the seat I stared out the window, my arms around my legs, wondering why the carriage couldn't go just a little bit faster.

---

_**Draco's POV**_

---

'She's so small…' Draco raised a brow slightly, startled at his own thought. What did he care about how she looked? Where the hell did those thoughts come from? Shaking his head brushed away the creeping thoughts and sneered at her. "So Mudblood, your _muggle_ parents must have been so proud to find out their mudblood daughter managed to suck her way up to becoming Head Girl."

She frowned, still staring out the window. He caught the glare she sent him through her reflection in the window. "And what about you Malfoy? How much did your dad have to pay for you to be Head Boy?"

"So your true opinion of Dumbledore comes out." He laughed mockingly at the blush that now covered her face. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone of your less than complete and utter devotion of the muggle loving fool."

She huffed and looked ready to spout off on one of her rants that she loved to give him when the carriage suddenly reached a halt. She closed her mouth and glared at him once more before standing, a little bent because she was too tall for the inside of the carriage and exited out gracefully. 'Granger? Graceful? What the hell is the matter with me?' He shook his head before exiting the carriage himself. Looking up he smirked at the now looming castle of Hogwarts. He would never tell anyone but he was always amazed at the majesty of the castle and proud that he attended this school, no other was better. No other was worthy. He turned in time to see his fellow Slytherins running to catch up with him. He was their leader, now more than ever. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Granger meeting up with the things she called her friends. They were a motley crew, the whole sorry bunch of them. Dirty blood. What a waste of perfectly good magic. Shaking his head he turned back to the castle and headed up the steps. Home at last.

---

**_Hermione's POV_**

---

'Stupid Malfoy! God! The arrogant fool. What right does he have to go off and say the things he does? The boy should burn in the flames of-' Her thoughts were cut off as she heard her name called out by Ginny. She quickly masked her feelings and waited for the younger girl to catch up with her. Pushing aside the image that threatened to pop up again she smiled and waved. "Hey."

"Hey! Oh my god, I just heard from Luna that Malfoy was Head Boy! Is that true??"

Hermione frowned, "Unfortunately, she's correct."

"Oh dear, wait until Harry and Ron hear about that. They're going to throw several kinds of fits."

"I know, let's just hope the fireworks won't be _too_ noticable." She looked behind Ginny and noticed her two other best friends walking towards them, both with fuming looks on their faces. "Uh oh...looks like they just found out."

Ginny turned and watched the two boys coming. "This could get ugly."

Hermione nodded and quickly moved to intervene the argument that was bound to happen before they had even entered the castle. She hooked her arms with each of them and smiled, heading towards the steps. "Come on boys, we're going to be late. You both know how much I hate that."

They opened their mouths to say something before being cut off by Ginny this time. "Yeah! Besides, I'm totally famished. I feel like I haven't eaten all day!"

Hermione looked gratefully at her for the help as they dragged the two boys inside and made their way to the Great Hall. Smiling she quickly launched into an incredibly edited and mostly made up account of the summer she spent with her parents, including the places she attended that had been the reason she could not spend the summer with them as she had previously. While she told her tale out loud, successfully distracting the now placated boys, her thoughts wandered to what she really did during the summer. She smiled inwardly at all the adventures she had missed out on for the previous two summers she spent with Ron, Harry and the rest of the Weasleys. She had almost succumbed to their request that they join her this past summer but she had quickly declined when she met up with her old party buddies who had missed her, then proceeded to show her how much. She almost blushed when she remembered but managed to keep herself in check. It wouldn't do to be thinking about all that now so she'd leave it alone to remember when she was by herself and wouldn't be distracted.

Just as she was about to launch into another fake story she looked up and noticed with a inward sigh of relief that McGonagall was now calling for silence as she proceeded to call out the names of the new First Years for sorting. Hermione spaced a little during the process until she heard a name that made her snap to attention. Her eyes narrowed as she say the rather small boy head emerge from the group and sat under the Sorting Hat. The hat sat on his head for a minute before it screamed out, "Gryffindor!"

She tilted her head as he smiled and walked towards her. He looked pointedly at Ron, who was sitting next to her and then back at her. Hermione scooted the opposite way to make room for him to sit between her and Ron.

"Jocelyn Hunter."

Both Hermione and the boy turned to watch his twin sister walk towards the Sorting Hat. McGonagall lifted the hat to place it on the girls head and nearly jumped in surprise when the hat shouted out "Slytherin!" Hermione raised a brow in curiousity, the hat hadn't even reached the girls head yet before it gave an answer. That though was little disturbing. She shook her head and looked down pointedly at the boy by her side now, this time in question. He shrugged and they stayed silent until the rest of the sorting was done. They stayed in that silence until after Dumbledore's speech and the food had appeared on the once empty plates.

"So Daemon, why didn't you tell me you and your sister were coming to Hogwarts this year?"

Daemon smiled as he started eating the food he had placed on his plate. "The same reason you never told us you went here. Jocelyn knew though, she has this ability to sense magic...or something like that. That's why I knew ahead of time."

Ginny butted in, "So Hermione, how do you know this kid?"

Daemon glared at her for the kid remark but kept silent as he continued eating, waiting to hear her answer since he seemed to pick up the fact that none of these people knew who the real Hermione was.

She shook her head and smiled at Ginny, "I'm so sorry, how incredibly rude of me. Everyone, this is Daemon Hunter. I met him and his family during one of the trips I told you about. Jocelyn is his twin sister." She started pointing people out as she introduced them to Daemon, "These are my friends Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnigan, and Harry Potter."

Daemon nodded in acknowledgement to all of them. "It's nice to meet you."

Ron looked confused, "How come you and your sister got seperated if you guys are twins? My brothers Fred and George both got in here in Gryffindor when they came."

He shrugged, not really concerned about the split. "We have different points of view."

Hermione almost snorted from his light response. Different points of view? These twins may be similar in looks but their personalities were as different as night and day. However, when it came down to it they would protect the other with a vicious fierceness that they extended to anyone they deemed worthy of their loyalty, which Hermione had won after a long talk with Jocelyn during one of their summer adventures. She smiled at the fond memories she had of hanging out with the interesting Hunter twins.

"Hellooooo. Earth to Hermione!"

She snapped out of her reminisence and playfully glared at Ginny who was snapping her fingers in front of her face. "I'm back, sorry," she laughed.

"Looks like my sister made a new friend."

The slightly moody tone of voice Daemon used caused Hermione to turn and she watched, slightly shocked, as Jocelyn, who normally was very quiet around people she didn't know, was now in a quite animated conversation with none other than Draco Malfoy. Everyone around the two was watching as well and she knew by the look on their faces that the two were in a heated argument. However, judging by their body language also suggested that the argument was purely fun. Hermione was confused, since when could she read Malfoy's body? She frowned at the question, since when did she look at his body? Yeah, this was definitely one of her more confusing days. She needed to get some sleep.

Just as she said the thought she heard the clink of glass as everyone quieted down to see Professor Dumbledore stand. After he made the last few required annoucements he smiled. "I would also like to take this time to announce and congratulate our new Head Boy and Head Girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."

There were cheers from Gryffindor and boos from Slytherin for Hermione, the opposite for Malfoy. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff both cheered for them both, wise and smart enough to know that they shouldn't be choosing sides.

There was silence once again as Dumbledore wished them a goodnight and the whole student body stood to go to their respective houses. Hermione stood and bid her friends goodnight as she headed towards McGonagall who would direct her to where she would be staying as Head Girl. She nearly stumbled as she realized something she hadn't really wanted to think about before. As Head Girl she would be staying in the same house as Draco Malfoy! 'Oh Fate, you have one sick and twisted sense of humor.' She was still cursing Fate in her mind when she reached McGonagall and Malfoy, who was standing beside her. 'Oh yes...very sick and twisted.'

* * *

AN: I know, kinda short but I'll try my best to make the next one longer. I've been trying to work on this chapter for months because I got writer's block and couldn't come up with anything! Anyways, please review! Thanks! ) 


End file.
